The present invention deals with items in the field of consumer electronics and housewares.
Common to today""s lifestyle, more and more consumer electronics and other systems are controlled by users remotely. Televisions, compact disc players, entire home entertainment centers and even environmental controls are automated in such a way as to allow convenient control. The entertainment center has virtually become the hub of many households, where children watch educational programs or cartoons, parents obtain news or watch prime time television, and even shop. Digitized sound and pictures and a shrinking world have led to family rooms being windows to the world of both reality and escape. Lounging recliners, television trays for consuming food and beverage, and other accessories have allowed all manner of living or habitation to be accomplished in front of the television or home entertainment center. People today eat, sleep, and work in front of their televisions.
One typical example of an accessory which facilitates the aforementioned phenomenon is the television remote control. While the remote control is convenient, it is not a hands free method of control. When used as originally designed, the remote control requires the use of one hand, temporarily preventing the use of that hand for any other function.
It is usual for persons to use the hand they are most coordinated with to operate remote controls (xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d). Specifically, a right-handed person will typically use the right hand to operate a remote, and a left-handed person will typically use the left hand to operate a remote. In fact, many people will use their xe2x80x9cfavored handxe2x80x9d to perform almost all single-handed tasks; the other less favored hand being used predominantly when tasks requiring the use of both hands are performed. One reason people use their favored hand when operating a remote is that a general pointing of the remote is required in order to situate the infrared beam commonly employed by remote controls onto the receiving means of the television or other system to be controlled. People are just generally more comfortable using their favored hand for such tasks.
Other tasks are also performed using the favored hand, right or left, such as eating, drinking or smoking. These activities of everyday life are performed continually in front of the home entertainment center or television by virtue of the lifestyle phenomenon previously described. Consequently, when one of these tasks is being performed, and a person wishes to operate a remote, the typical action is to stop what the person is doing, such as using a fork or holding a glass, putting that item down in order to pick up the remote and operate the television or system.
Such actions are even more cumbersome and annoying for disadvantaged persons having only one hand, and who must continually stop whatever manual activity they are engaged in to handle a remote. With the continuing application of technology to find more convenient ways to eliminate unnecessary tasks or steps, thereby simplifying everyday life, the time has come for devices which eliminate the need to cease repetitive everyday activities in order to operate remotely controlled systems.
Of the many manual tasks typically performed in front of a television or home entertainment center, a primary task is the raising and lowering of a cup or glass in order to consume beverages. Exemplary is the drinking of morning coffee while watching the news, or of enjoying a cold beer during a sports telecast. The frequency with which an activity such as drinking in front of the television takes place can be appreciated merely by realizing the number of soft-drink, beer and coffee commercials viewers are exposed to. For the viewer who employs a remote to operate his or her television or entertainment center, this means putting down a drink time after time to pick up and use a remote. It would be hard to find someone who had not either spilled a drink or dropped a remote, by virtue of the continual shuffling or reaching for a cup or a remote while watching his or her favorite program.
For those using reclining chairs, the number of times one bends forward to put down a cup to pick up a remote or vice versa is only a guess, but such bending probably occurs thousands of times during a lifetime. The propensity for accidental spillage by continually fumbling or shuffling between remote control and cup or glass is great. The potential for pain or injury due to continually bending forward, particularly for the aged or infirm, when needing to set down one item to pick up another is not only great, but even sometimes dictates how viewers position and select their furniture. The viewer with only one hand is the most adversely affected by virtue of his or her condition.
A downside to consuming food and beverage while watching television results from the length of time which passes while engaged in doing so. Because the activity is often one of leisure, with many viewers even taking their major meals in front of a television, significant time may pass while viewers watch lengthy program segments, enabling a hot drink to cool or a cool drink to warm.
What is needed then is a device which allows a viewer to hold a beverage and operate a remote control using the same hand. The device should also keep a beverage palatable for a substantial length of time.
The present invention provides a container for the consumption of hot or cold beverages with an integral remote controller capable of operating an entertainment center, television or other system without the necessity of the operator putting down his or her beverage.
The container holding the beverage is held in an insulated sleeve to maintain the desired beverage temperature, and the keypad is positioned for easy operation on the operational end of the device""s handle. The container is removably affixed to a base extending from the base end of the handle. The extending base has a removable upper plate allowing access to a cavity that extends from the base into the handle and houses batteries and circuitry of the remote controller. The infrared emitter is located either in an aperture along an edge of the base of the device permitting ease of pointing the emitter, or on the sleeve itself.
Another embodiment comprises an insulated sleeve and container device where the remote controller is integral with the sleeve, without the handle or base.
The ability to direct the emitter via a handle and base is very convenient for the user. Coupled with the convenience of detachable containers for removal for cleaning, the embodiment depicted in the drawings, having a handle, a separate base and a sleeve is considered to be the best mode of the present invention.
The device can employ a universal remote for controlling a complete entertainment center, television or even household environmental and lighting control systems. In fact, the mode of operation of the remote control is not critical to Applicant""s invention. The remote can transmit radio, infra-red or other signals, and may be hand or voice operated.